


Bramble House

by llama_dolly



Series: Bramble House [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_dolly/pseuds/llama_dolly
Summary: It seems like Dean has been hit with every curve ball life has to offer.  But there's a new one coming his way that might just make his and little Sammy's life so much easier. And then he meets a really hot guy who Sammy adores immediately.  Maybe there's really a happy ending here for him after all.  Or maybe his new love interest has a secret that can ruin everything.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on A Bramble House Christmas (2017), which aired on the Hallmark Channel. Starring Autumn Reeser and David Haydn-Jones (who plays Ketch in the SPN series).  
> Movie summary: Believing that his late father was swindled by his nurse in his final days, a man goes undercover to discover the truth.  
> ***I couldn’t imagine Dean being a nurse, and I had a very clear image of Cas being in the other role. So while the original movie centers around the nurse aspect, I tweaked it a bit to make it a handyman-type who watched out for the aging and ailing man he bumped into one day. I have also adjusted quite a bit of the details to suit my needs, and to allow for the entrance of more SPN characters, but it is still very much based on the Hallmark movie. And if you like cheesy movies as much as I do, I highly recommend you watch it. It helped me view David Haydn-Jones in a new light and I appreciate him as an actor much more than Ketch alone has allowed. I don’t have even an ounce of ownership of any of the characters, actors, or plotlines from SPN or ABHC, I’ve just put them together to play.  
> ***All mistakes are my own. I'm typing this up fairly quickly, all things considered, so if you see any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, and holes in the plot...that's all me! If you point them out, I will happily correct them!

“No, I realize it’s hard to find job placement around the holidays but"…. _pause_ …"Anything you have. Really. Anything at all, I would appreciate it"… _pause_ …"Ok. Thank you so much.” Dean hung up the phone and sighed. Leaning his elbows on the table, he tucked is hands behind his neck and dropped his head. He stayed in that position for a few moments, with his eyes closed, and took several deep breaths.

Once he felt calmer, he opened his eyes, and relaxed his posture. Job hunting just before Christmas was a nightmare. And with everything that has gone on the last few years, and the hits he’s taken, he really needed a miracle to afford to keep a roof over his head, let alone buy any gifts for his son.

He glanced to his left and could see Sammy. Or the top of his head, anyway.

Part of his view of the 8yo was blocked by the love seat, and Sammy’s face was blocked by the book his nose was just inches from. Sammy was obsessed with the Everyday Sam series. And it wasn’t hard to see why. The main character was a little boy who was about the same age as he was, also named Sam, and the drawings of Sam looked just like Sammy. It really could have been the same kid.

Dean had picked up a copy of the first book on a whim when Sammy first got sick and needed entertainment. The fact that Sam and Sammy could have been twins immediately called out to him. And the stories pulled Sammy in right away. Sam was a normal little boy, always on some supernatural adventure to help out his family or friends. He was like a mini Nancy Drew, except the mysteries he solved usually involved vampires and werewolves, or similar.

Sam got to have the adventures that Sammy couldn’t.

 _That’s going to change this year_ , Dean thought to himself and smiled. _I just gotta get us past this slump, and then it’s all uphill_.

“Alright, Sammy. Book down, you still need to finish your homework.”

“But, Da-a-a-a-a-a-d!” Sammy whined, “It just started getting good! Everyday Sam just found his newest mystery.”

Dean smiled. “Well, then I guess you better hurry and finish your homework, so you can read a little more before bedtime.”

That night, Dean was tucking Sammy into bed as usual. “I hope it snows for Christmas this year. I really wanna build a snowman, Dad. I didn’t get to last year or the year before. Can we?”

“Well, so far it hasn’t been cold enough for snow this year. But if it snows, yeah, we can definitely build a snowman.” Dean finished tucking the blankets around his son. “Alright. Bedtime. G’night.”

Dean dropped a kiss to Sammy’s forehead and turned out the light.

As he was shutting the door he looked back for a moment, just taking in Sammy.

Snuggled up in bed. Happy. Safe.

Healthy.

Dean would give anything to keep it that way.


	2. Surprises Come in Thin Packages

“Hurry up, Sammy!  You can’t be late for your last day of school!”  

“I’m coming, dad! I just gotta tie my other shoe!” Sammy hollered back down the stairs.  

Dean was waiting at the bottom, coat on, keys in hand.  Ready to take Sammy to his last day before Christmas break.  The cookies he made for Sammy’s class party were already loaded up.  He just needed his son in the car, then they could go. 

Moments later, Sammy came bounding down the stairs. 

“Alright, let’s hit the road, Jack.”  Dean opened the door.   

To someone standing there.  

The delivery guy was poised to knock on the door, but Dean opening it had surprised him. Or maybe the giant coke-bottle glasses kept him looking forever surprised.   

“Uh, hi.  I’m looking for….” He lifted the envelope to read it.  “Dan Winchester.” 

“Well, there’s no Dan here, but I’m Dean, so that’s probably for me.”  

“Works for me.  Sign here.”

 Dean signed, then tossed the envelope on the table right inside the door to come back for later.  He needed to get this kiddo in the car before he was late.  

 

After dropping Sammy off at school, Dean went back home to continue his job search.  He picked up a few newspapers on the way back, and even that minor expense had him cringing. 

But he needed to find a job and he needed one quick.  Even if it wasn’t exactly what he was looking for.  The little bit of money he’d been able to save back had been dwindling by the day.  And the medical bills were still rolling in with Past Due notices.  He was almost afraid to answer the phone, but he also needed to keep answering it in case it was a potential job. 

He walked in the house, and set the newspapers down on the table right inside the door.  

He just really didn’t want to deal with any of this right now. 

So, while he knew it was a bad idea, Dean walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. _There’s only so much a man can take at once_ , he thought.  He deserved a day to himself, without stressing, before he picked it all back up tomorrow.  This was Sammy’s last day at school, and the last time he would have a moment to himself in the next few weeks.   

Picking up the remote, he turned the tv on to the Dr. Sexy marathon that almost always seemed to be showing.  Once the tv was going, he got up and made some popcorn.  He intended to settle in for the long run and enjoy a day of mindless drama.  

 

Dean had spent the day on the couch, dozing off and on, and catching random bits of the show in the process.  He felt guilty about it, but he wouldn’t get a day to nap and do nothing again for quite some time.  And he hadn’t done that in so long, it almost felt like it was before Sammy was born.  

He finally woke up once more and looked at his watch. He had about an hour before he had to go get Sammy.  But he was awake now, not even remotely interested in falling back to sleep.  And the Dr. Sexy marathon had switched over into some cheesy police drama where the actors delivered cheesy puns while wearing sunglasses indoors.  Dr. Sexy may be his guilty pleasure, but some shows were too much. 

He turned the tv off and sat up.  Slowly, he stood and stretched out all his muscles which always seemed to kink up and squeezing his long body onto a couch. 

Dean stood for a moment, seeming unsure of what to do next.  He hasn’t had this much free time in so long.  Something has always come up, like laundry or something breaking down.  But being without a job for the past month, since Mr. Shurley passed away, Dean has caught up with everything in his own home.  It was the lack of job that has left him feeling….lost.  

Which reminded him.   He brought those papers home.  Might as well start looking through the classifieds to see if there was something there before he left to get Sammy.  

Picking up the papers, he brought them all to the dining room table, and pulled out a pen. 

 

Half an hour later, he found nothing.  He perused every ad carefully hoping there might be something about the working that stood out as something he might be able to do.  But it seemed like everyone was looking for a nurse or something.  There wasn’t a single ad that looked like he might have a chance if he applied.   

He had gone to college, but he mostly spent that time partying, thinking he had plenty of time to get his grades up when it mattered.  But then Sammy came along, and he dropped out to find work to give Sammy the best life possible. Once Sammy was born, he and his girlfriend at the time had split up, and she left him with a newborn, and little else.  He struggled to find a way to give his son a good life.  Then when he finally found his footing by going from odds job to construction, he finally built a decent nest egg to consider going back to school online at night after Sammy was asleep.  Sammy was about 5 at the time, and started getting sick.  It took a while, but the doctors finally found the cause.  Sammy had a problem with his heart.  And he would need surgery to fix the issue.  Maybe several.  And surgeries weren’t cheap. Dean didn’t hesitate. They scheduled the surgery for the first opportunity.  But when that didn’t fix it, and he needed a second surgery, his job lost patience with the amount of time he needed to take off to be with his son.  They felt bad about letting him go, but they needed someone who could be there more than Dean could.  

Dean had looked through the classifieds then, as well, and was doing odd jobs here and there so that way he could make his own schedule and be with Sammy as much as possible.  It was when he answered one two years ago that he bumped into Chuck Shurley.   He looked like he was in his forties, with salt and pepper hair.  But his soul was older, as was he.  Dean almost didn’t believe him when he said he was 67.  

Chuck was pretty well off, but he didn’t employ any staff.  He liked solitude.  He like to write.  And he definitely liked his scotch.  After Dean completed a couple of jobs for him, Chuck asked Dean to stick around on a permanent basis.  It was an odd arrangement where Dean would show up around when Sammy needed him at the hospital, or at home when he was released.  Chuck allowed Dean to bring Sammy with him often so Dean wouldn’t need to hire a babysitter and waste the money he was earning.  Chuck and Sammy would bond over silly conversations.  They discussed the Everyday Sam books, and that surprised Dean that Chuck even heard about those.  Chuck mostly read and wrote about gore.  Meanwhile, Dean would repair faucets, tend to the lawn, work on the cars Chuck had in his garage but never seemed to drive. 

Several times Chuck had tried offering Dean “bonus” money, or something similar, but Dean always turned it down.  He was a struggling father, but Dean was not a charity case.  He was able to pay the bills, and keep Sam comfortable, then every other penny went toward the medical bills.  It didn’t matter.  Sammy was alive and happy.  Everything else in life was fluff.  And Chuck had done so much for them already.  After a while Chuck stopped offering extra money, but Dean could tell there were times he wanted to offer again.  Especially whenever Dean looked extra tired, or Sammy mentioned wanting a new toy that Dad couldn’t afford.  But Chuck kept his promise and didn’t offer anymore.  And all gifts he gave Sammy were reasonable and not over the top.  Dean could accept that.  

Chuck’s home was huge.  But it was comfortable.  It felt like he used every room, though Dean never saw him in any room outside of the living room, kitchen, and master bedroom.  Dean felt at ease there.  Like he could walk through any room to see what needed fixing and not have to ask for permission before stepping inside.  He supposed a lot of that had to do with Chuck himself being down to earth, but all of his décor was welcoming.  And surprisingly, he found something to work on every day he was there.  If he didn’t know any better, he would think Chuck was causing stuff to break down just so Dean could keep working.  

Dean worked for Chuck for over two years when it happened. 

Dean had just dropped Sammy off at school wearing his Halloween costume, and went over to Chuck’s house.  He let himself in like normal, and went to go say hi and let Chuck know he’d be working on the old Ford pickup Chuck had that had seen better days.  He walked in the living room, and saw Chuck asleep on the couch.  Dean knew he would sometimes fall asleep out here, but he always complained that it hurt his back.  He stepped forward to shake the older man awake, but stopped just before making contact.  Something felt off. 

 

Chuck was still. 

Too still.  

 

Breaking the news to Sammy that night had been rough.  He had been excited to go see Chuck after school to show off his costume and help hand out candy. 

Dean shook his head.  He still missed Chuck, very much.  Yes, he missed the income that Chuck provided, but he missed the chats he would walk in on that Chuck and Sammy had.  He missed the quiet moments where he and Chuck would share a glass of scotch and just stare at the fire for a few minutes when Dean needed a break from working.  He missed the random notes Chuck would leave about what needed fixing, which were always written in a jokingly sarcastic way.  He just missed his friend.  

 

Dean shook his head again, this time to get out of his thoughts and back to the present. 

He picked up the papers that hadn’t done him any good and tossed them in the trash.   

He turned back and noticed something else on the table.  The envelope that was delivered that morning.  He had forgotten all about that.  He must have picked it up as well when he brought his newspapers over.  

Walking over, he picked up the envelope.  It was thin almost like it was empty. 

Looking at the return address, he saw it was from a lawyer’s office. 

_Great_ , he thought.  _I’m probably getting sued by the hospital now._

Pulling out his pocket knife, he slit open the top.  Inside was a single sheet of paper.  And there wasn’t much information on it.  Dean read through it quickly.  And his heart started beating faster. 

The lawyer wanted to set up a meeting for next week. 

Chuck had left Dean something in his will. 


	3. Roadtrip

It was surprising how quick the lawyer was able to meet with Dean. 

 

The next day was Thursday, and Dean called him first thing that morning.  By mid-afternoon, he was back in the impala on the phone with Bobby, spilling the entire story.

 

“I’m still in shock.  I knew the guy was loaded, but I didn’t realize how loaded. And I don’t understand why he gave me that much. I mean, paying off all of Sammy’s medical bills was more than I ever could have asked for.  But dropping another 10-mil on me like that is just insane. _And he gave me his house, with two of his cars!_ ”

 

He was having trouble even saying it, the situation was so bizarre.

“Well, it obvious he cared about you, Dean.  And Sammy.  That boy can wrap anyone around his little fingers.  I know the two of you connected and were friends, but maybe he also saw you as a surrogate son. We both know his own kids weren’t around.”

 

“I know. All his letters were returned in the beginning, so he thought it might have been their mom refusing to let the kids talk to him.  But he found contact information for them when they were older, and he never got a response then either.  He still left them money though.”

 

Dean paused for a moment.

 

“Anyway, Bobby.  I also called because I wanted to see if your offer still stood for us to come up and see you for Christmas?  I just couldn’t afford it before, but the lawyer already have a temporary bank account set up to give us access to a small portion of the money while everything else is going through the process.  It’s not a large fortune, but it’s definitely more money than in my accounts for a while, and it will be enough to cover bills for a while.”

 

“Dean, you don’t even have to ask.  When can I expect you?”

 

Smiling at the command that was in Bobby’s voice, “I’m on my way home now.  Gotta grab Sammy from the neighbor’s and then we can start packing.  It’s already too late to head out today, but we can be there by this time tomorrow?”

 

“Works for me.  I’ll stock up the fridge tonight.  Any special requests?”

 

“You know I’ll eat almost anything, but Sammy actually eats a little healthier after his surgeries.”

 

“Alright.  Gross, leafy, green things.  Got it.”

 

“See ya tomorrow, Bobby,” Dean laughed and hung up.

 

They hadn’t seen Bobby in almost a year.  Sammy was going to be so excited.  Maybe this trip would do them both a lot of good.  They could both come back refreshed and start the new year off right.

 

*****

_The Next Day_

 

Castiel felt ridiculously out of place.

 

He and his brothers were all sitting around in some fancy conference room at some five-star hotel that Michael picked out. 

 

They were all wearing expensive suits.  Even Gabriel.  And Castiel was sitting there in comfortable jeans. At least he had on a button-up to go with it. It was his favorite shirt.  He’d had it for a few years, his mom bought it for him for Christmas, the year before she passed.  She said it brought out his eyes. 

 

His brothers probably wanted to put him in a suit as well, but they’ve mostly given up on pressuring him unless there was a major event.  Michael decided to match his actions to Zachariah’s philosophy – always appear superior.  That way, you automatically commanded respect and would be more likely to get your way.  Castiel didn’t see the need for all of that.   

 

The guy they were meeting was their father’s attorney from a small town in Kansas.  Castiel didn’t know where his father had been almost his entire life, but he wouldn’t have guessed Kansas.  Mr. Jones was just coming here to read their father’s will.  The intimidation factor was unnecessary and ridiculous.

 

“Heya, Cas.” Gabriel finished chatting with Lucifer, and stepped his way.

 

Castiel noticed his tie was a garish light up Christmas thing. With bells.  Good ole Gabriel.  Making everyone think he’d be responsible, then shows up at a somber even looking ready to party. 

 

Castiel smiled. 

 

“Hello, Gabriel.  I see you are still toeing the line.”

 

“And I see you still refuse to adhere to Zac’s rules about appearance,” Gabe responded.  He took the seat next to Castiel, and leaned over to bump his shoulder with affection.

 

“One of us has to.  We just always thought it would be you.”

 

“Oh, no, little brother.  I definitely frustrate them even more.  Because with you, they know there will be an argument and they will pick their battles before they ever even try to make you do something.  With me, they really never know what they’re gonna get or when.”

 

At that moment, Mr. Jones entered and the meeting began.

 

*****

 

Dean and Sammy where about an hour from Bobby’s when Dean’s phone rang.  He was waiting at the counter for Sammy to pick out what he wanted and they could go.  Thinking it was Bobby checking in on them, he pulled his phone out.

 

It was the lawyer, Mr. Jones. He answered.

 

“Hi, Mr. Winchester.  This is David Jones.  I hope I haven’t got you at a bad time.  Do you have a moment to talk?”

 

“I’m actually on a road trip with my son.  We stopped for gas and snacks, so we’ll be taking off again in a sec.”

 

“I don’t want to take up too much of your time, I just wanted to give you a quick update.  It’ll take about two minutes if you can spare that.”

 

“Ok, shoot.” He took a few steps away from the counter for privacy.

 

“I met with Mr. Shurley’s family today to read the rest of the will.  Each of his sons received two million.  The rest of the money, besides what went to you, went to a specific charity that he’s supported for a long time.  The oldest two children saw an issue with the division of money and are filing a motion to have the will thrown out, and the funds split evenly between his children.”

 

Dean felt the breath punch out of him. He saw the slightest glimmer of hope and then it was snatched away. 

 

Mr. Jones continued.  “They cannot touch what has already been paid toward your son’s medical bills.  And they cannot touch the temporary account that you already have access to.  But they might be able to get the $10 million, and the money that went to charity.”

 

Dean breathed again.  “Okay.  That’s not so bad.  I don’t need the money.  As long as I can take care of my son, I don’t need the rest.  The bills and this account are more than enough.”

 

“I understand that.  But there’s more to the story than that.  I’ll be keeping an eye out for any court documents to come my way regarding this, and any responses will be my top priority.  Chuck was a really good friend of mine, and I know he wanted to make your life easier.  I’ll do my best to make sure I see that through.” 

 

Sammy was making his way back to Dean with some crackers and juice.

 

“Thank you Mr. Jones.” He disconnected the call.  Turning to Sammy, “Alright, kiddo.  Let’s pay for your snacks and get this show on the road.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal and Castiel have a chat.

Castiel had been sitting in Michael’s office for almost an hour now. 

 

His brother had been the one who asked to meet with him, yet he somehow still couldn’t bother showing up on time. 

 

If Castiel was more confrontational, he would have already left and dealt with the wrath of his brother later.  That didn’t stop him from imagining the look on Michael’s face to discover he had gone.  At least that image had kept him entertained for the last twenty minutes. 

 

“Castiel.”  Michael walked in and sat at his chair, facing his brother across his desk. 

 

 _Finally,_ Castiel thought.

 

“Now, don’t give me that look.  You know how busy it gets around here during the holidays.  All our clients seem to be under the impression they need to trade their stocks during the shopping season.  Now, I’m sure you know why I called you here.”

 

“No idea.  My best guess is that it has to do with Father’s will.”

 

“Right you are.  But more specifically, it has to do with the man Father left everything to.”

 

“He didn’t leave him everything.  We each got a small fortune.  And another large chunk went to charity.”

 

“No, he didn’t get the full estate.  But he did get more than all of us combined.  And that’s a problem.  If this goes public, it can be an embarrassment on my company.”

 

“You mean Zachariah’s company,” Castiel reminded him.

 

Michael’s face darkened, and he leaned forward to place his elbows on the desk.  “For now.  You and I both know that the company will be passed on to me. And I intend to take this company into the future.  I can’t have the news getting out that my own father gave more money to a stranger than he did his sons.” 

 

Michael paused a moment to regain his composure.  Straightening his tie, “And that’s why I need you. You’re the only one of us that has stayed out of the public eye, with the exception of your pseudonym for those drawings you do.  And you’re the only one of us who can take off for a few weeks at a moment’s notice.”

 

Castiel tensed.  He didn’t like the sound of that. 

 

“Even though the Father’s attorney tried to keep me in the dark, I was able to locate the man from the will.  His name is Dean Winchester.  He lives in Lawrence, Kansas.  I already sent a private investigator out to track him and find any dirt on him. We have a lot of basic information, but we need someone to make contact with him.”

 

“Why couldn’t your investigator make contact?”

 

“He could.  But he’s not right for the type of job we need done.  We need someone to have a more …personal approach.”  Castiel caught the odd way Michael said that.    “Mr. Winchester has left Lawrence. He has been jobless for a while, and right after hearing about the money he stands to gain, he took off and went to stay with friend in a place called Sioux Falls. It’s a small town, and so he was easy to track.  Whenever he’s in town there, he usually helps another family friend by doing handyman work at a local B&B.  My secretary has already booked you a room there.”

 

“Wait. I’m not sure I understand what you want me to do, exactly.  You want me to meet him?  For what purpose?”  Castiel knew better than to think this was as cut and dry as that. 

 

“I want you to meet him.  Get to know him.  Become his friend, his confidant.  I want you to do whatever it takes to make him trust you.”

 

“And what would any of us have to gain from that?”

 

Michael smirked, and leaned back.  “I believe Mr. Winchester has manipulated our father into leaving him that money.  I want you to get close to him, and try to get him to confess.  Once he has, we will file the necessary paperwork and get Father’s will tossed out.  Then all of the money will be split evenly between his sons, and none will go to Mr. Winchester or these charities.”

 

\-----

 

Castiel had put up quite a bit of a fight.  He didn’t like Michael’s plan.  Even thinking about it made him feel gross and sleazy.

 

It also made him feel weak.  Michael was always so demanding of him.  Sure, Michael let him push back and win some arguments, like not showing up to a meeting in a suit.  But when his brother had his mind set on something, Castiel always lost.  And this was something Michael was not prepared to let go.

 

Michael wasn’t fooling anybody.  He could claim that this was about doing what is right and keeping someone untrustworthy from benefitting from Father’s death.  But Michael confirmed it was all about his own personal greed when he said that the charities would also get nothing.

 

And that made Castiel feel worse than the rest. 

 

But Castiel knew Michael wouldn’t let him back out of this.  So he told himself that the best option for him was going.  That way, if Michael was right, he would help expose a fraud and keep this Winchester guy from walking away a rich man.  If that meant that the charities would also get nothing, Castiel could still donate to those charities.  Castiel made plenty of money from his work, and he lived a simple life.  He didn’t need money that he didn’t work for dumped into his lap. 

 

And if it turns out Michael was wrong, and there was nothing shady going on, then Castiel would make sure Michael knew it.  It would be one thing for Michael to bully Castiel into doing something like this, but Castiel was used to it.  He wouldn’t let an innocent bystander get hurt by his family. 

 

Castiel may have a hard time standing up for himself, but he _never_ stood by while someone else needed help.    


End file.
